Gate: Un enemigo común
by Junior VB
Summary: Misteriosas criaturas amenazan a las personas a ambos lados de la puerta. ¿Pueden el Imperio y las Fuerza de Autodefensa de Japón trabajar juntos para combatir a su enemigo común? ¿Son capaces de detener lo que se aproxima?


Bueno, la mayoría de los fanfics de Gate tratan más o menos de los mismo, aparece una puerta en Alnus Hill, soldados de el Imperio cruzan hacia otro mundo a través de la puerta y desatan el caos antes de ser detenidos por las fuerzas locales, luego las fuerzas de dicho mundo cruzan la puerta para luchar contra el Imperio.

Quiero escribir algo un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver. En esta ocasión, el Imperio va a estar luchando contra un enemigo misterioso y cuando Japón sea atacado por el mismo enemigo, las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón (JSDF) y el Imperio deberán unir fuerzas para derrotar a su enemigo en común.

Voy a tomar prestado las criaturas de Grimm de la serie RWBY para esta historia, no voy a usar otros elementos de RWBY a parte de eso. Conforme la historia avance, voy a crear mis propias variantes de estas criaturas.

Descargo responsabilidad: Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri y RWBY no son de mi propiedad. Esta historia fue escrita solamente con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Grimm**

 **Capítulo 1: Criaturas**

En el Edificio del Senado Imperial, el Emperador Augusto Molt Sol, los miembros del Senado y algunos distinguidos generales están discutiendo los extraños y preocupantes acontecimientos recientes.

Hace algunas semanas, criaturas nunca antes vistas por los habitantes de Falmart empezaron a atacar la ciudad de Sadera, capital del Imperio. Curiosamente no se reportaron ataques a pueblos pequeños o tribus nómadas. La ciudad de Italica sufrió algunos ataques pero a menor escala que la Capital Imperial.

Tales criaturas se encuentran divididas en diferentes tipos pero comparten rasgos comunes, un cuerpo mayormente de color negro, ojos rojos y huesos que cubren la cabeza dando la impresión de ser una mascara. Debido al aspecto aterrador de estos seres, su ferocidad y su naturaleza misteriosa, la mayoría de las personas pensaban que no eran bestias comunes sino demonios.

Al inicio sólo habían unas cuantas cientos de estas criaturas alrededor de la capital, pero sus números se incrementaron día con día, pronto había miles de estas. Por suerte para los habitantes de la ciudad, los soldados imperiales lograron mantener a los monstruos a raya. Sin embargo, el asedio de la ciudad terminó repentinamente cuando las criaturas decidieron dispersarse por alguna razón.

Un par de días después, la Condesa Myui envió un mensaje al Emperador Molt en el que informaba sobre el avistamiento de un gran grupo de estas criaturas viajando hacia el sur. Tras comprobar que una gran cantidad de estas criaturas se había reunido alrededor de Alnus Hill, considerada tierra sagrada por casi todos los habitantes del continente, el emperador decidió enviar el Ejercito Imperial a erradicar a estos seres. Esto sucedió hace un algunos días y el emperador espera recibir noticias pronto.

Entonces las puertas dobles del edificio se abren y entra un joven en una armadura. El chico camina hasta el centro de la habitación y coloca una rodilla en el suelo ante su emperador.

-Su Majestad, traigo malas noticias. Las tropas enviadas a Alnus Hill fueron derrotadas por el enemigo. La mayoría ha muerto -dice el joven en armadura.

La consternación en los rostros de los senadores y generales es evidente, muchos dejan escapar jadeos ante lo que acaban de oír. Su reacción es de esperarse, el imperio acababa de perder aproximadamente el 50% de sus fuerzas. Por otro lado, el Emperador Molt, sentado en su trono, hace su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Envié poco más de 60000 hombres para recuperar la tierra sagrada de Alnus Hill. ¿El número de enemigos era mayor de lo que esperábamos? ¿Por qué el oficial a cargo no pidió refuerzos? -cuestiona el Emperador.

-No, su Majestad. Nuestras tropas superaban en número al enemigo tres a uno, es por eso que el comandante decidió atacar. Pero existían otros tipos de criaturas de las que no teníamos idea, mucho más aterradoras que las demás.

»Había criaturas como elefantes y otras como gigantescas serpientes. Eran sólo unos cuantas así que nuestro comandante pensó que lo manejaríamos. Sin embargo, había enormes criaturas similares a escorpiones ocultas bajo el suelo y atacaron mientras los hombres combatían a las criaturas en la superficie. Luego se elevaron en el cielo criaturas parecidas a dragones, dejaban caer huevos en medio del campo de batalla y de esos huevos nacían otras criaturas que inmediatamente atacaron a los soldados.

»Ellos rompieron nuestra formación, fue... una emboscada.

-¿Esperas que crea que esas bestias les tendieron una trampa?

-Su Majestad, yo... sólo estoy informando lo que vi. Continúo con vida porque yo formaba parte de la retaguardia, yo y mis muchos de mis compañeros tuvimos tiempo de retirarnos antes de que los demonios llegaran hasta nosotros. Aquellos que estuvieron en la primera linea... ninguno regreso.

"Estas criaturas han tratado de irrumpir en la Capital Imperial desde hace semanas. Fue fácil repeler sus ataques ya que el número de enemigos era pequeño y la ciudad está protegida por murallas. Pero si realmente estas bestias son capaces de crear planes, sería un suicidio enfrentarlas en campo abierto", piensa el Emperador Molt, "De cualquier forma, ¿por qué se han reagrupado alrededor de Alnus Hill? ¿Existe una mente detrás de esto?".

-Puedes retirarte -dice El emperador al joven en armadura. El joven da un rápido saludo y sale de la sala.

Las protestas por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Muchos sonaban furiosos, otros tantos sonaban asustados. Empiezan a discutir los unos con los otros sobre qué curso de acción tomar. Algunos deseaban volver a atacar tan pronto como fuera posible para recobrar la tierra sagrada de Alnus Hill, otros aconsejan aprender más del enemigo para evitar correr hacia otra derrota.

Todos guardan silenciado cuando el Emperador Molt se levanta de su trono. El hombre había analizado la situación en la que se encontraba y tomó una decisión.

-Lobos, osos, escorpiones, no importa el aspecto que tengan -habla el emperador-. ¿Vamos a permitir que esos monstruos comentan sacrilegio? ¿Vamos a dejar que el Imperio sea puesto en ridículo? ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tenemos antes de que vuelvan por nosotros? El enemigo crece en fuerza cada día, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Hay que luchar y hay que hacerlo ahora.

»Vamos a vengar la muerte de nuestros hombres caídos, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de nuestros aliados para tal tarea. Envíen mensajeros a todos los reinos del Imperio. ¡Juntos recuperaremos la tierra sagrada de Alnus Hill y pondremos fin a la amenaza que representan esas criaturas de una vez por todas! ¡Mostremos a esos sucios animales el poder del imperio de los hombres!

Una vez que el emperador termina su discurso, gritos de aliento llenan el lugar:

"¡Por el emperador!".  
"¡Viva el Imperio!".

Los senadores y generales aplauden con fuerza, estaban seguros de que el Ejercito Imperial junto al Ejercito Aliado serían capaces de hacer frente a cualquier amenaza. Sin embargo, el senador Marquis Casel, desconfiado de las intenciones de su emperador, permanece en silencio. Mientras tanto, el emperador Emperador Molt se sienta en su trono y sonríe.

Mientras tanto, en Alnus Hill, las criaturas de ojos rojos saben que algo grande sucederá en ese lugar en cualquier momento y esperan con ansias.


End file.
